<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return of the Wild Wolf by WeOutHereLikeThat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786891">The Return of the Wild Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOutHereLikeThat/pseuds/WeOutHereLikeThat'>WeOutHereLikeThat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya Stark Returns, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, King Jon Snow, Love Triangles, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Targlings (ASoIaF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOutHereLikeThat/pseuds/WeOutHereLikeThat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly 15 years in Essos Arya Stark finally decides to return to Westeros. <br/>Only to find that things are very different from how she left them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - When I do return.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya,<br/>I hope this letter reaches you well. <br/>We are about to move towards King’s Landing. The people of Winterfell cheer your name and have thus hailed you as the Hero of Winterfell. <br/>I must grant you my thanks, for you made me realize how petty and stupid I was being. Through your advice I have reconnected with Dany. We will marry once we take over King’s Landing. <br/>If you ever go back to Braavos look for a house with a red door and a lemon Tree for me, consider it a project of mine to find that house. <br/>I pray that you find whatever you are looking for in your travels. <br/>Your brother,<br/>Jon. </p><p>-</p><p>Arya,<br/>I hope this letter reaches you well.<br/>The siege on King’s Landing was successful with very few casualties. <br/>Jaime Lannister snuck his way into the keep and killed Cersei before the battle started. He is hailed as a hero, the one to take down the mad queen. <br/>I am a married man now. I wish you would have been there, for it will be my one and only wedding. I hope that someday I can hand you off to whichever man has won your illustrious heart. Although I know that you were never one to wish for such things. <br/>Dany is pregnant. As such I will not be able to write as much. I am both excited and nervous. I know Dany will be a great mother as she is to her dragons. When you return I will have to give you a ride on Rhaegal, as I know you have always wanted. <br/>I think Sansa will write to you soon. <br/>I think if Catelyn could see us now she may have a heart attack. <br/>You running off on adventures, not being a lady, and me king of the seven kingdoms. <br/>I miss them at times, I know you do too. But it is best to not dwell on the past, only to move forward, and make new memories. As a wise woman always tells me ‘If I look back I’m lost.’<br/>Please continue to write, although I will not be writing as much I would still like to hear of your adventures. <br/>Your Brother,<br/>Jon</p><p>-</p><p>Sister,<br/>I hope that this letter finds you. <br/>I know that we have had our differences in the past but I would love for us to reconnect in some way. It has been nearly a year since you have left. You have not written back to Jon so I am unsure if you are even getting these letters but I will write to you still. We all miss you, it is so hard in Winterfell without you and Jon here. Bran is here but he is not the same. You understand that he is different now. While I am not queen in the north like I have once wanted I am the Lady of Winterfell, and it is hard to manage all of the responsibilities all by myself. I could use my sister. I know that Jon wants to apologize for him not writing as much but he is a father now, and I know that he values that more than anything. I know he would like to have an aunt like you around to help.<br/>Your sister,<br/>Sansa</p><p>-</p><p>Arry,<br/>I feel weird after the way we ended these. This letter may shock you as I think the last time we talked I had no idea how to read or write. Being the Lord of Storm's End has made it impossible for me to get away without those skills. You can thank Davos for all of his help in teaching me how to read and write. <br/>That is not the reason for my letter however. I know that your stance on marriage has not changed but I still miss hanging out with you. <br/>If you ever decide to return to Westeros just know that you will always have a place at Storm’s End with me. <br/>Gendry</p><p>-</p><p>Sister,<br/>I hope this letter finds you well. <br/>I could use the help of a sister at this time. Bran has decided that he has more use going North of the Wall and venturing further out. Jon has sent Samwell Tarly to accompany him along with Lady Meera. Bran believes that this is the best way to prevent the long night from ever returning. He claims that it will return in another 1000 years and he hopes to be prepared for it by then, unlike Westeros was this time. <br/>I still get to see Jon but not as often as I would like. It turns out that being father and king leaves you very little time to take a month to ride out to Winterfell. That was a joke, I have been trying some of them out after some of my advisors have called me cold. <br/>The lords want me to marry, although after my previous experiences with marriage I have not been as eager as some of them have been. Daenerys has been immensely helpful in this situation, understanding my position and helping to get some of the lords off of my back. <br/>I would love to see you again. I always try to remember what father told us about packs, and how they were better together. <br/>The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.<br/>Your sister,<br/>Sansa</p><p>-</p><p>Arry,<br/>I hope that my last letter didn’t in some way offend you, if so I did not mean for it to have that purpose. The lords have been nagging me about marrying, however I don’t wish for that. Not anymore. I still wish that you had said yes to my offer, even if you were still to go out on your adventure just to know that when you came back we could still love each other would be enough for me. I still struggle with the act of being a lord, it is a much different feeling than being a blacksmith, although I still try to go down to the forge as much as possible but I still miss the days when it was Arry, Hotpie and Gendry.<br/>Yours,<br/>Gendry</p><p>-</p><p>Sister,<br/>I hope this letter finds you.<br/>In these recent days as I sit all alone in Winterfell I am able to reflect on everything that has led me to this point. From the days when we were children and I was going on and on about marrying a handsome prince while you always skipped your lessons and talked about going on adventures. I also think back to Jon and how poorly I treated him when we were children. To see him now and to think back to the boy he once was is strange. They all say that the reign of King Jon and Queen Daenerys is the best in hundreds of years. <br/>I know that it may not seem like it but I know he does miss you. He regrets that he doesn’t write although I am sure it was hard for him to justify writing when you have never responded to any of the letters anyone has written. <br/>I miss you.<br/>Your sister,<br/>Sansa</p><p>-</p><p>Sister,<br/>At this point I doubt these letters are reaching you at all. <br/>In my fourth attempt to write a letter and reach a response from you I have failed. That leaves me to either assume you are reading these and not responding or you aren't getting them. I think at this point I hope that you aren’t receiving them, because that would feel better than if you were receiving them and not responding. I still miss my sister although I doubt that I will ever see her again. I still ask Bran where you are and if you are still alive so I know that you are not dead. Please write back.<br/>Please come back. <br/>Your sister,<br/>Sansa</p><p>-</p><p>Lady Arya,<br/>I thought that I should let you know before you hear from someone else.<br/>I am now entertaining marriage prospects. I have put them off long enough waiting for a girl to finally make up her mind. Although I am done waiting. It has been nearly 15 years but I don’t know if I still love the girl I once knew. <br/>Lord Gendry.</p><p>-</p><p>It was finally then, after that last letter that Arya had finally decided that it was time to return home. It had been nearly 15 years since she had stepped foot in Westeros. It wasn’t until the most recent letters that she realized the effect that her leaving would have on the people around her. While in some aspects of her life she had grown up faster than most, she was still cold and often didn’t think of other people’s emotions. This is what led her to not responding. She was content reading the letters and just continuing to read them. Her first year away she had received four letters, it was what kept her grounded to her home. Since then, in all the years after she had only received 3 from Sansa, and Jon had stopped writing. </p><p>She didn’t know why it was then that she decided to return. Maybe it was because the man she has always claimed to love had become so cold and distant in his letter that he had written. The one constant through the years was that she would always get a letter from Gendry. She had left most of his scattered throughout Essos but had brought these few with her on the boat to read, attempting to find out what had been happening with her family. </p><p>She was headed to King’s Landing. From what her crew had told her there was to be a meeting with all of the important lords and ladies regarding an announcement. This would mean that Lord Gendry and Lady Sansa would both be there, along of course with the King and Queen. </p><p>She had missed her family. While her lack of letter may not have made it seem as such she did miss them, more than she would ever be able to properly put into words. She couldn’t wait to see them, she had no idea what she would say to them, especially to Gendry, but she had been away for too long. It was time for her to come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arya returns and has her first conversation with Jon in 15 years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arya finally arrived in King’s Landing nothing could have prepared her for the massive changes that had taken place. It was unnoticeable since the last time she had been there. Gone was the stench of death and rats. It was clean, it looked as what she thought a capital should look. She suspects that nearly fifteen years of rebuilding would do that to a city but it was remarkable all the same. </p><p>She didn’t have a plan. Well, to state that she had thought of not having a plan would be an understatement. The furthest she got in any sort of plan was showing up in King’s Landing and hoping that her family would give her a place to sleep. Though she knew the ways of Westeros, whether she likes to be called a lady or not she was, and of one of the most powerful houses. </p><p>She walked along the streets that she once ran through. People were happy, people were fed. There were statues of the Queen and King, people were standing in front of the statues praying. If any person who didn’t know them saw the sight before her they would think the king and queen were some type of gods. </p><p>Perhaps they were. One of them came back from the dead and the other single handedly brought dragons back to the earth. When the stories would be written about their reign they would be hailed as saviors. </p><p>She continued to walk, moving towards the Red Keep. Before she could arrive she heard two loud shrieks, looking up to see the two dragons, Rhaegal and Drogon flying above the city. Drogon was massive, his shadow nearly casting out the entire sun. </p><p>Her mind wanders back to her family. What would they think of her? She knew that Sansa was upset and the relationship that she had barely rebuilt before she left was most likely destroyed again. She figured that Jon would find it in him to forgive her. They were always the closest and she hoped that their bond was strong enough that they could reconnect. </p><p>Arya then thought about his kid, and how little she knew about them. Jon’s child would be 14 right now. She wonders what he looks like, whether he shares more resemblance to Jon or to the queen. She wonders whether it is a girl or a boy. She wonders whether they know she exists, whether they will like her. Jon was nearing his 40th name day. He was nearly an old man now. She wonders what he looks like, how much he has changed, wonders how being a king and a father and a husband would affect him. </p><p>She wonders if Sansa is married now, if she has gotten over her fears of marriage and finally decided to settle down. It was heartbreaking, seeing her sister who was once so infatuated with boys and the prospects of marriage to now never wanting to have a conversation about marriage. She prays to go back in time, to kill Ramsay before he can hurt her. However she can’t, and she failed, she wasn’t there for her family then and she wasn’t there for her family now. Apparently all the times her father told her about the lone wolf didn’t do anything to affect her. </p><p>The more she thinks about her trips the more she fails to justify why she didn’t stay, or at the very least come back sooner. It was fun, exciting, to journey the earth and see everything the world has to offer. But eventually she was just running. Running away from coming back, running away from growing up, from facing the real world. It was fun while it lasted, her pipe dream of running away and journeying the world. In the end, she never found what was west of westeros, instead she found herself more alone than ever before. </p><p>-</p><p>She finally arrived at the keep, the large Targaryen banners hanging from the sides letting the world know who was in control of Westeros. She hesitates to enter, unsure of what she was walking into. Would she be met by a massive dragon ready to engulf her in flames? She didn’t know. Without putting much more thought into what would happen she senses a presence behind her. Quickly she turns around, unsheathing a dagger and holding it up to the strangers neck. </p><p>“I thought it was you.” Tyrion says with a laugh. He looks happy yet uncomfortable, most likely from the presence of the dagger at his throat. “Could you please remove the weapon from my head? That would be greatly appreciated.”</p><p>Arya takes the weapon away, putting it back into the position it held on her side. “Long time no see imp.” Arya says with a smirk. </p><p>“Ah.” Tyrion exhales. “You best mind your words she-wolf, it is Lord Hand to you now.” Tyrion adds, taking the goblet up and taking a long sip. “The lord's know I’ve earned it.” He adds much more quieter now, taking an even longer sip of his wine. </p><p>“I’m here to see my family.” Arya tells him bluntly, not wanting to engage in pleasantries. </p><p>“I had assumed as much.” Tyrion responds, still in his conversational tone. “The big announcement that the king and queen have to make that has called upon all of the major houses.” Tyrion adds, making a jape about such a grand gesture. “That is why you have chosen now? You could see Jon, Sansa and Gendry without having to traverse all of Westeros?” He akss, well knowing what her response would be. </p><p>“Who says I care about Lord Baratheon? I am here to see my family. I don’t know what would give you the implication of otherwise.” Arya responds, careful to not show any emotion. </p><p>Tyrion smiles at this, knowing that he had gotten under her skin slightly. “Of course.” He adds with a smirk. “Just know, you weren’t as secretive as you may have thought you were.” He smiles again, sipping his wine as he walks off. “Duty calls!” He yells back as Arya can’t help but let the smallest smile form on her lips. </p><p>Arya makes her way further into the keep, unsure of where she wants to go and what she wants to do. She is quickly taken out of her thoughts as a small figure bumps against her. “Rhaella!” She hears a voice yell out as a boy walks over grabbing the smaller girls arm and dragging her away. </p><p>“Oops.” The small girl smiles and laughs. “I’m sorry.” She tells Arya quietly. “Daeron I say I’m sorry.” She tells what Arya can only guess is her older brother. </p><p>“It’s ok.” The boy huffs out with a sigh. “Come on, you were on your way to see mother right?” He asks the younger girl as she nods, “I’m sorry for that, the princess wasn’t looking the way she was going.” The boy apologizes before he heads off in the opposite direction. </p><p>Princess. That could only mean one thing. Jon’s daughter. She hadn’t thought of it at first, her time in Lys sheltering her mind, but the silver hair and the purple eyes could only be from the dragon queen herself. Rhaella and Daeron, she thinks, both distinctly Targaryen names. She could see it now, the boy was clearly Jon's; the raven curls gave it away and the purple eyes could only come from the queen. </p><p>She sees Jaime Lannister approaching her now. “The she-wolf has finally returned.” He says, smirking to himself. </p><p>“The Kingslayer. I didn’t expect to see you here, especially in that attire.” Arya responds, motioning to his King’s Guard attire. </p><p>“Well, Daenerys wanted someone she could trust looking after Rhaella.” Jaime tells her, looking proud of himself. </p><p>“You might want to go after her then.” Arya tells him, pointing towards the way at which Rhaella ran off. “She is heading to her mother from what I was able to gather.” Jaime quickly nods his head before heading off. What the hell. Was the only thought that went through her head. In the time that she had been gone Jaime Lannister was again a member of the King’s Guard and was trusted enough to look over the princess. </p><p>She turns around, deciding that the best place to find her brother would be with the queen.  She continues to move towards the children, taking in all of the changes. Gone were the Lannister banners, gone were the naked women running through the keep, although she assumed that Tyrion had still not given up his ways, just that he had to find a new place to do so. </p><p>Arya continued to move through the halls of the keep, looking over everything, taking it all in before she finally arrives at what she assumes are the chambers for the King and Queen. She raises her hand to knock before the door is swung open in front of her. </p><p>“Jon.” She breathes out, taking a look over the brother that she hasn’t seen for fifteen years. He is still short, Arya is almost as tall as him now. He looks happy. His constant brooding face is gone and replaced with a smile. That was until he saw her. </p><p>“Arya.” He says, still trying to figure out what was happening in front of him. </p><p>“Jon,” she says again, this time with more confidence bringing him in for a hug. He returns it after a few moments, almost reluctantly. “It is good to see you.” She adds. “It’s been a while.” </p><p>“Aye.” Jon responds as he begins walking away. “You can walk with me if you want.” He adds. “It would have been nice if I could have gotten a response on my letters.” He tells her, still not looking back as Arya quickly picks up her steps trying to keep the same pace as him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I was very busy, traveling the world.” Arya tries, knowing that her response will not do anything to justify her lack of response. </p><p>“Oh, Aye.” Jon responds, clearly not buying the response. “I’m sure it was not as though I was King and about to become a father.” </p><p>“Arya Stark.” Arya hears another voice from behind them as the dragon queen appears, carrying a small child with silver hair and grey eyes on her hip. “What a wonderful surprise.” </p><p>“Your grace.” Arya says with a bow which makes the dragon queen laugh. </p><p>“Oh none of that, we aren’t in court.” she responds with a laugh, “and I doubt I will ever see you in court. Just Daenerys.” </p><p>“Of course.” Arya responds. “My apologies.” </p><p>“Jon, may I speak to you for a moment?” Daenerys asks, dragging Jon aside, whispering something into his ear, the only thing she can make out is something in Valyrian when Daenerys raises her voice “ao doru-borto zokla.” (You stupid wolf).</p><p>She doesn’t know what that means or what she said but all of the sudden she is walking back to where she came from and Jon was returning to walk with her. “I’m sorry about my cold tone.” Jon apologizes. </p><p>“What is with the sudden shift in your opinion?” Arya asks confused as to what has just transpired. </p><p>“My wife reminded me of the importance of family.” Jon responds with a smile. “Despite how angry I might be that you never wrote back or about the length of time that has gone by it is still good to see you.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Arya says. “I needed that.” She says as she gives him a smile. </p><p>“Alright, come on now.” Jon says, ruffling her hair, “I have to go find your niece.” </p><p>“Oh,” Arya stops, grabbing Jon’s arm. “I found her, when I came here.” She tells him as Jon raises his eyebrows, “Rhaella, she was with Daeron, they were heading to the queen.” </p><p>“Ah,” Jon says seemingly understanding, “your other niece. I was wondering what Daeron meant when he said he saw an older version of his sister earlier.”</p><p>“So who was the boy that was with Daenerys?” Arya asks. </p><p>“That was Jaehaerys.” Jon says with a wide smile. “The fourth of our children. We will have to introduce you to all of them formally later.” </p><p>“That’s good.” Arya tells him. “I’m really happy for you Jon.” She tells him as he lets a wide grin spread across his face. “You deserve this.”</p><p>They make their way outside as Jon approaches a member of the King’s Guard. “Is she out here?” Jon asks as the man behind the mask gives him a nod. </p><p>“Lyanna!” He yells out. Lyanna? Arya questions in her head. </p><p>Before she can have time to think over the name she finds her, shooting arrows into a target. “Found her.” She tells Jon, pointing to where she is at. </p><p>“Lyanna.” Jon starts as he makes his way towards her. “It is time to get ready for the dinner.” He adds quickly. </p><p>“Why do I have to go? You know that I don’t like those dinners, and I am NOT a princess.” Lyanna responds stubbornly. Jon says something quickly in Valyrian, silently enough for neither of the women to hear. “Who is this?” Lyanna asks. </p><p>“That is your Aunt Arya, my sister.” Jon tells her as Lyanna’s eyes light up. Before Lyanna can say anything Jon cuts in. “And you can only talk to me if you go to that dinner, because I will also be there.” </p><p>“Fine.” Lyanna relents. “But only because I need to hear of your travels.” She adds, pointing her bow towards Arya. </p><p>“Of course, my princess.” Arya states mockingly, giving her a bow as Lyanna storms off. “As stubborn as her namesake.” Arya adds. </p><p>“Aye.” Jon responds, running his hands through his hair. “Well, I have to get ready. I hope that you will join us at the high table?” He asks. “Sansa and Gendry will both be at the high table.” </p><p>“Of course.” she says with a smile. </p><p>The rest of her day went on quite boringly, nothing much happened. She was sat around waiting while everyone else was preparing for the dinner. She was given a room and she set her few items of clothing out looking for the most presentable. She found that she didn’t own anything presentable. She decided that she didn’t really care what she looked like. </p><p>When the time came she made her way to the hall she sat down at the high table next to Lyanna. Sansa and Gendry sat to the right of where Rhaella would sit with Daenerys to her right, Daeron to the right of her and Jon to the left of Lyanna. </p><p>Daenerys was the final one to enter the room, carrying Jaehaerys and leading Rhaella into her seat. Before the dinner could begin Daenerys picked up a goblet, hitting on the side with a fork, garnering the high lord’s attention. “I have an announcement to make.” The lords all settled down as the only sound in the hall was the small Jahaerys clapping his hands on the table. “Thank you for the drumroll my sweet boy.” She jokes as a few chuckles are heard around the hall. “Lord Gendry of House Baratheon, and Lady Sansa of House Stark would you please stand.” She gestures as they both stand, taking each other's hands in their own. “I would like to announce the betrothal between Sansa Stark and Gendry Baratheon!” She tells the lords as the halls are filled with scattered talking and cheers.</p><p>All the while, Arya slumping back into her seat, losing herself in her own thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts?<br/>Gendry and Sansa finally in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The immediate falling out of the announcement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Arya couldn’t even believe her ears. Pinching herself multiple times to see if she was inside of her worst nightmare, hoping to force herself awake. She looked around and noticed how happy everyone had looked. Even Sansa and Gendry looked to be at least somewhat happy. Although when she caught eye contact with Gendry he quickly looked away and took a long sip of wine. </p>
<p>“Arya.” Lyanna’s voice quickly brings her out of her trance as she pulls on her arm. “Did you ever go to Braavos?” She asks. </p>
<p>“I did.” Arya tells her, trying to keep a happy expression on for her niece despite the news that was just bestowed upon her. “That is where I learned to train with my sword.” She adds as Lyanna’s eyes light up.</p>
<p>“You have a sword?” Lyanna asks. “I also have a sword.” She adds proudly. </p>
<p>“I do.” Arya confirms with a nod. “Perhaps we can spar together sometime.” </p>
<p>“I spar with my brother mostly.” Lyanna tells her, pointing towards Daeron who is seated between her parents. “I beat him sometimes.” She adds with a smug expression. “Sometimes father will come and spar or watch but a lot of times he is busy doing kingly things.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure your father would love to spar with you, but I know that it becomes difficult when he has a kingdom to run.” Arya assures her. Arya looks around the table at everyone who is seated. More seats have been added since the start of the night, most of the people sitting around the large table were the advisors of the King and Queen or Gendry and Sansa. </p>
<p>Arya thinks of moving over to talk with Sansa before Jon stands up, tapping his fork on his glass, mirroring his wife’s movements only moments earlier. “I would also like to welcome back, Lady Arya Stark!” He tells the lords and ladies as some applause is heard but mostly murmurs, wondering where she has been this entire time. </p>
<p>Tyrion had a smug smile on his face as if he knew something that the rest of them didn’t know. Which he probably did, if Arya knew anything about Tyrion. Arya keeps glancing over to Sansa and Gendry, unable to get a read on their expressions as she is just barely too far away. </p>
<p>Sansa was irate. It was just like Arya to try to upstage her announcement with her return. Luckily for her it didn’t seem to work. She knew why she decided to come back now. It was the letter that Gendry sent to her announcing that he was marrying. Arya probably thought that she could come back and steal him, after Sansa had been trying for years for Gendry to finally accept her proposal of a betrothal. </p>
<p>Sansa knew that she had to be polite, and not let the presence of her sister find her or else someone would notice. Although she supposes that Tyrion had already noticed, giving her a sly smirk into his wine glass. </p>
<p>“Mama.” The small voice of Rhaella brings her out of her thoughts, as the girl looks at her plate, almost looking appalled at what is on it. Daenerys finally looks over after finishing her conversation with Davos. </p>
<p>“What is it my sweet?” Daenerys asks her daughter, brushing some loose hairs that have fallen out of her face. </p>
<p>“Why do I have to eat these?” Rhaella asks, picking up some greens off of her place, holding them in front of her mother, “they taste yucky.” She adds, making a disgusted face.</p>
<p>“Well, Rhaella, do you wish to ride your dragon once you are older?” Daenerys asks as Rhaella gives her an eager nod. “Well, then you have to stay strong, and to do so you need to eat your greens, or Moonbeam will be able to tell that you haven't been eating them. And it would upset me for you to not eat them.” Daenerys adds. </p>
<p>“Ok mama. I will eat all of them.” Rhaella swears, finding a new found determination from her mother's words, scarfing down most of the greens on her plate. </p>
<p>“Ok Rhaella, switch seats, mama needs to talk to your Auntie Sansa for a bit.” Daenerys tells Rhaella, standing up and moving Rhaella to the seat that she previously occupied. “Daeron, urnēbagon zirȳla (watch her).” She tells her oldest as he gives her a nod. “Soon she will learn Valyrian and I won’t be able to have conversations in front of her anymore.” Daenerys tells Sansa, grabbing her wine and taking a sip. </p>
<p>“That was a dirty move trick there, with the dragon riding.” Sansa tells her with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Trust me, Sansa,” Daenerys starts, taking another sip of wine, “when you have children, hopefully soon, you will understand why some amount of trickery is necessary.” </p>
<p>Sansa blushes at the comment about children before responding, “oh I’m sure, I can only hope that my child is not as wild as Lyanna, running off and hiding in trees when it was time for dinner.” </p>
<p>Daeneys smiles at her comment, “that’s what husbands are for, so they can climb the trees and get injured.” She says as they both laugh at the comment. </p>
<p>Arya looks over and notices that Sansa is currently laughing with the queen, she wonders what has changed between them over the years. Before she can think about it further, Daenerys moves over to her with Jaehaerys back in her arms. “Lady Arya,” she starts knowing that the woman hates being called a lady, “would you mind switching seats, I am afraid I need to talk to Grey Worm and Missandei about something.” She says with a smile as she takes over her seat, handing Jaehaerys over to Missandei before Rhaella crawls into her lap. </p>
<p>Arya moves slowly over to the empty seats next to Sansa and Gendry, unsure whether she actually wants to talk with them. She decides that it is the only thing she can do, as she can either stand around looking like a lost dog or sit down in the clearly two empty seats in front of her.</p>
<p>From her side she can see Jon laugh at her as he takes one of the empty seats, leaving one open in between himself and Sansa. He quickly strikes up a conversation with Davos, not leaving her any excuse not to talk to Sansa or Gendry. </p>
<p>Arya slowly sits down in between them as if to give herself more time to change her mind about her decision to talk to her sister. After the last letter she received from her she has been dreading having to talk to her. She looks over at Jon who gives her a look of sympathy, “good luck” he tells her with a smirk, knowing that Sansa would have a much more difficult time forgiving him than he did. </p>
<p>Arya finally takes her seat, as Sansa turns away from her conversation with Gendry and looks over to her sister. They sit in uncomfortable silence before Arya finally opens her mouth, “I got your letters.” </p>
<p>“That’s good.” Sansa tells her, her tone ice cold and distant, as if she wanted to be anywhere but having this conversation, “I wasn’t sure, because you never responded.” She adds quickly. </p>
<p>“I know.” Arya tells her in what she hopes is a sad tone. “And I’m sorry about that. I don’t have an excuse as to why I didn’t.” </p>
<p>“I know you don’t.” Sansa tells her. “Because no excuse could be good enough to give for not writing to your sister for fifteen years.” </p>
<p>They settle back into silence, Arya not knowing what to say that could possibly make her standing with Sansa any better. “I guess congratulations are in order.” Arya finally tells her, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>“Only if you mean them.” Sansa quickly responds, as cold as one would expect from the ice queen. Sansa has still yet to look over at Arya, keeping her eyes either trained in front of her or on Gendry. “I think I am going to retire to my room now.” She tells them, as she stands up. </p>
<p>Gendry quickly stands up as well offering her his arm. “Allow me to escort you to your room, milady.” He tells her, as Sansa gives him a smile before leaving the dining hall. </p>
<p>Arya realizes that her opportunity to speak to Gendry is slipping through her grasp. Before she can even think about it she stands up in her seat running after Gendry and Sansa, she catches up to them quickly, “Gendry,” She starts, “Do you mind if we talk, alone?” She asks, hoping to- honestly she isn’t really sure what she is hoping for. </p>
<p>“No.” He tells her, before catching up with Sansa and continuing his walk with her. </p>
<p>Arya decides against going back into the dining hall, instead retreating back into her room, she needs to somehow speak to Sansa again without the eyes of everyone else on them. She would also like to speak to Gendry without Sansa around. But first, she needs to think of what she could possibly say to each of them that would in any case ease their pain. </p>
<p>Tyrion approaches the queen, who has just handed off Jaehaerys for Jon to take care of. “Your grace.” Tyrion says with a bow. “More wine?” he asks, laughing at the face he gives her. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she responds quickly, filling her goblet back up. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“I fear this only ends one way.” Tyrion tells her, motioning towards the door which the Stark sisters just excited out of. </p>
<p>“I suppose that is true.” Daenerys tells him. “Everything only ends one way but there are multiple ways it could end.” </p>
<p>“If only they were Targaryens.” Tyrion jests. “Then we could suggest that Gendry marry them both without getting our heads taken off.” He adds as Daenerys smirks with him. </p>
<p>“Oh please, that would make our life much too easy.” Daenerys tells him with another smile. “We just finished off a threat in Essos, to think that we would have a break would be a fool’s thought.” She adds. “Run me through the outcomes of this and how we would deal with them.” She asks, taking another sip of wine. “Jon,” she quickly turns, “I have to talk with Tyrion, could you put the children to bed?” She asks. “Tell Rhaella and Jaehaerys that I will still see them tonight.” </p>
<p>Jon gives her a nod before she turns back to Tyrion. “When you were in Essos she wouldn’t sleep at all.” He tells her. “Till Missandei told her that she could see you in the flames.” He adds. “She then found a servant and had them keep a candle lit through the entirety of the night.” </p>
<p>“I would have taken her to Essos.” Daenerys tells Tyrion. “I could have had Daeron watch over her during the day. Although I fear that she was too young to ride on Drogon.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” Tyrion says. “So, shall we discuss the impending doom that surrounds Gendry?” He asks with a smirk as Daenerys rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes, I believe that we should.” Daenerys relents, taking another long sip of wine. “So right now, what we know, is that Arya is back, and by the looks of it still loves Gendry.” She starts as Tyrion gives her a nod to keep going. “However, her sister Sansa is now betrothed to Gendry. While we don’t know if they love each other we do know that they can stand each other. Which is more than we can say about any of the other matches we attempted for them.” </p>
<p>“Correct.” Tyrion responds, “We also know that Gendry was in love with Arya for the longest time, only recently finally getting over her, so we can assume that he still holds some place in his heart for her.” </p>
<p>“So?” Daenerys asks, “what are the possible outcomes of this situation, and how do we deal with them.” Daenerys asks. </p>
<p>“Well,” Tyrion starts, “the good news for us, is that unlike most cases, this will not result in a war.” He adds as they both raise their glass and take a drink. “The best case would be for Arya to leave them alone and allow them to get married.” Tyrion says with an unsure look on his face, “somehow I don’t see that happening. So, the second best case would be for Gendry to choose Sansa over Arya, so the only people getting hurt would be Arya.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Daenerys draws out, taking another long sip of wine, refilling her glass, “that way the northern lords would still get their lady to be married and the Lord of Storm’s end would get his marriage.” </p>
<p>“Of course, that is the best option.” Tyrion adds quickly, “another outcome is that Arya and Genry run off together, still giving the lords of Storm’s end what they want, but now the lords from the North are upset, however they can’t be too upset as he still marries a Stark.” Tyrion takes a long sigh. “The good news for us is that we can’t do anything about this.”</p>
<p>“That’s reassuring.” Daenerys says with a sigh. “Ok, well, I think that I need to go rest, hopefully when I awake this will all have solved itself.” She adds as Tyrion laughs. </p>
<p>“That’s quite wishful thinking, your grace.” Tyrion tells her with a smirk. </p>
<p>Daenerys arrives back to her chambers after saying goodnight to her children, telling Rhaella and Jaehaerys a story. She climbs into bed next to Jon who is almost asleep, waking him up as she pulls the covers back up. </p>
<p>“What decision did you come to?” Jon asks. </p>
<p>“None,” She tells him, “Jon, you have to know that you can’t pick a side. Don’t choose one sister or the other.” She adds. “The only way for you to maintain your relationship with both sisters is to let this play its course.” </p>
<p>"Aye." Jon says with a sigh. "I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted Sansa and Arya to have a conversation that wasn't really a conversation. <br/>Eventually we will hear from Sansa and Gendry, but I want to save that for later, focus on Arya. <br/>The Tyrion Daenerys talk is mostly to confirm what a weird situation this is politically. <br/>Thoughts? <br/>Also, if Sansa doesn't end up with Gendry who would you like to see her with? Or if Arya doesn't end up with Gendry who would you like to see her with?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short intro chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>